Crucio!
by Karl Skywalker
Summary: What happened to Harry and why is he suffering under Crucio?


Summary: A one-shot story where Harry Potter is suffering in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does, unless we switched bodies without me knowing it.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry writhed in pain on floor for few seconds. He is uncomfortable familiar with this type of pain as he had experienced it previously five times at four different times now.

After few seconds, the pain let up, only for Harry to be screamed at by a woman filled with pain and suffering,

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID IT TO ME! YOU DESERVE THIS! LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF SUFFERING!"

Harry winced as he knew this would mean he is going to have a broken hand soon as it always happened between twenty minutes to a hour after being crucioed. He distantly heard a surprised tone from a woman, not the one who had crucioed him,

"Isn't that Unforgivable? Why are you not doing anything about it? Why are you smirking at me, Healer Smith?"

Another voice, a familiar and elderly one, answered warmly,

"Well, it happened four times before in this room. Beside, it is forgivable only in these cases. The ministry had passed that law recently before his first time in this room. I am not surprised that you are not yet aware of it as you have not worked in this department before."

Harry then heard the steps by one individual toward the one who casted crucio and the steps paused there. There was a brief struggle then steps resumed and came toward Harry. The person came into his sight and he kneels. He placed a cup by Harry's mouth. Harry knew the scent from the potion within the cup very well as he had a plenty of experience with this sort of potion. It is Cruciatus potion. Harry drank it and instantly felt better. Healer Smith then helped Harry up and bought him to the bed of woman Crucio user. Another voice, which turns out to be a new healer, asked her boss in questioning tone,

"Does she hates him, The-Boy-Who-Won that much?"

Healer Smith chuckled warmly,

"Oh no! They love each other so much that it made most of us feel vaguely inferior. This is the only time she ever would hurt Harry, Healer Jones."

"Why?" asked Healer Jones. There was answer from the person who used crucio,

"It is because he needs to feel the pain I am feeling. After all, as Harry would tell you, the Cruciatus Curse is based on labor pain, which is one of most painful a human could have. Wait until you get pregnant yourself, healer Jones. Henc… uggggh YOU BASTARD!"

Healer Smith grinned at Harry and Jones, holding up a wand. The wand is Ginny Potter's. Harry finished what Ginny was saying with a warm smile,

"Well, I am one of very few male who truly appreciate the pain of giving birth and what I had is not as long lasting as her labor. This way, I could share her pain a bit." Harry added with a grin, "however I can say that I hope to never have a twin again as the last we had twins and I got crucioed twice. Healer Jones, I know she is small but trust me, she is very powerful witch and strong for her size. Add in the fact that the emotions of birthing mothers are very powerful and you know that the magic is in part powered by the emotions. I actually prefer this to what happened to many of husbands."

Harry shuddered at the thought of what happened to them, he then turn to hold hand with Ginny and muttered soothing words into Ginny's ears and telling how much he loves her. As this is happening, Healer Smith whispered to Healer Jones with a smile,

"I am retiring and they will be your case in the future. However, I can tell you I think the law that allows any pregnant women to use crucio makes perfect sense and I am not surprise that the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, her father, was the one who passed this law."

Smith then grew more serious in his tones, "however, you should know that overuse of Cruciatus Curse is still unforgivable. That is the reason we take away wands from witches in labor after they cast few crucios, to take away the temptation, not that most of them would want to do that anyway since they demand that their husbands be healthy enough to witness the birth of their children."

His tones grew less serious, "then again, when you are in the pain of labor, your thinking is liable to think a bit differently. This often gave medium-powerful witches a capacity of casting Cruciatus Curse, which otherwise they would never been able to utilize due to lack of magical power. The labor also has an unfortunate effect of turning love into hatred and rage for few second. Now imagine what happen to married couples like Harry and Ginny, who are each other's world." His tone became more neutral, "this is the reason we must carefully monitor what is going on in the room and making certain the witch does not accidently overuse the curses and hexing, especially the Cruciatus Curse on their husbands. It would be best to discuss it with them beforehand, to make sure they all understand what is going on and they may even have request. As those lovely couple," he gestured at the adoring couple glazed into each other eyes, "asked me to make sure he gets a Crucio per child."

Ginny smiled at Harry tenderly and her warm eyes filled with love,

"I hope that our child will be here soon! It very much worth in end but it is not always easy to remember when you are in labor." Ginny grinned then her expression swiftly shifted to pain. She then screamed in the pain as she begun to giving birth. Harry also screamed as his hand was being crushed by his wife. Their sixth child finally is coming, to much to happiness to both Harry and Ginny. It always worth in the end to them, to witness the miracle of life and to hold them in their arms.

Author's note: Please let me know what you think but no flame.


End file.
